


Hot Fun In The Summertime

by endlessnightlock (Endlessnightlock)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Vacation, F/M, Humor, Swearing, age gap, even if I don't add more it's a cute stand-alone fic, it's been a long time since Katniss has laid eyes on Peeta and he sure has grown up ;), older Katniss/younger Peeta, reposting from tumblr, simply posting this because I may write more of this at some point I think it's cute, slight age gap- three years nothing icky, they were teenagers at the same time, too small bikini bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessnightlock/pseuds/endlessnightlock
Summary: Katniss is on a beach vacation getaway with her friends when the Mellark boys show up unexpectedly.And my, my. Time has been very good to Peeta.(Expect a rating boost if I continue this one)
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 117





	Hot Fun In The Summertime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jroseley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jroseley/gifts).



  
  
  


I lower my body into the chair, squirming when my skin makes contact with hot plastic, shifting around until locating a comfortable position where I’m not searing so much. The afternoon is hot and sunny, just the way it’s supposed to be on a beach in mid-July, so it’s no surprise every inch of exposed skin is sticking to the vinyl. I’m in a bikini, so there’s plenty to stick.

To keep my long hair from catching in the slats of the chair, one of those old-fashioned, woven layout designs that go up on one end but down on the other, I tug my braid over my shoulder to keep it and my scalp safe. Next, I shove my sunglasses up the bridge of my nose to cover my eyes, securing them in place. 

I have a bad habit of staring at people when I’m distracted, and I don’t particularly enjoy getting caught in the middle of it. Just because you might notice me looking at you, that doesn’t mean I want to speak.

I’m ready to relax; the only thing stopping me are these stupid bottoms. The two-piece suit I have on today was imposed on me against my will by my younger sister. Prim swore it would fit, and when I tried it on back at home, she insisted it looked better than my worn out black tank I’ve been wearing for several years. So I let her talk me into bringing it on this trip.

The only problem is, despite her being taller than me, Prim is slimmer through the hips and thighs. She’s more waif-like while I’m shorter and more muscular. My curvier ass doesn’t quite fit inside her suit, and the innocent-looking green bottoms have been the bane of my beach vacation. If I weren’t so hard-up for cash, I would’ve bought a new suit instead of borrowing Prim’s, but I’m trying to save every spare dime I’ve got for school this fall. 

After peeking around to make sure no one is paying attention to what I’m doing, I lift my hips and tug the damp material up.

“Seen that,” Madge says, squirting a handful of sunscreen in the palm of her hand. I glance at her as she rubs the lotion into her skin. She doesn’t look like she’s moved a muscle, but of course, she saw me.

“You know, you wouldn’t have had that problem if you’d just worn the suit I offered you,” Johanna pipes in, pulling her sunglasses down far enough that I can see her eyes.

I snort, settling down in the chair again after once again attempting to fix the suit bottoms. “That thing was pornographic,” I remind Johanna, envisioning the string bikini she offered me. 

Her spare suit was way more string than bikini and not something I have the confidence to pull off, even if I wanted to. I shudder in horror, thinking of walking around with that much of my body exposed to prying eyes or laying out on a towel in the open sand that way.

We’re lucky to have found a spot under one of the handfuls of umbrellas lining the waterfront, even if I was relegated to the farthest corner of it that offered the least amount of cover. I suppose a little shade is better than none. Madge and Delly are so fair-skinned they burn just thinking about the sun, so I don’t blink an eye at the two of them taking the middle spot. I’m not sure what Jo’s excuse is for plopping down in between them, but whatever. I’m used to her taking what she wants.

We settle into our new spot, and I try not to fidget with my bottoms. The sun is high in the sky, and we just had lunch at the waterfront restaurant, so the combination of a full belly and the heat and the soothing sound of the ocean waves breaking against the waterfront makes me sleepy. Even Delly’s constant stream of chatter has slowed to nil, so I must not be the only one.

My eyes have just slipped closed when I feel a light touch on my arm. 

Feeling groggy, I pry my eyes open and look through my glasses at the young boy watching me. “Excuse me,” he says solemnly, so I slide my sunglasses down to get a better look at him. He looks to be about seven, with curly blond hair and freckled cheeks. “Do you want to play volleyball?” he asks, pointing further down the beach where several nets are up. I noticed them the first day we arrived, and today is the first time they aren’t all full.

“With you?” I ask, sitting up and removing my glasses from my face. The funny thing is, I did play volleyball in high school, but how would this little boy know that?

I stare at his features, thinking there is something familiar about him, as he nods excitedly. “Yeah, my older brothers want to play, but we’re short a player.”

A laugh escapes my lips. “So they sent you to ask a stranger?”

He laughs like what I’ve said is the most ridiculous thing he’s heard. “No, you’re no stranger- you’re  _ Katniss _ .”

It hits me then, why this kid looks so familiar. “You’re Brody,” I realize, laughing as I get up to hug him. He throws his arms around my waist, and I’m shocked when his head is almost level with my shoulders. I stay off of social media, so I haven’t seen so much as a picture of Brody Mellark in years. 

I should have recognized him anyway since I used to know him and his family well- I babysat for him for years while I was in high school.

“And your brothers are here too?” I ask, releasing him and stepping back to look down the beach.

“Yep. Rye and Peeta are waiting for me to bring you back. Will you come?”

“Hmm,” I say, trying to pick out the older Mellark boys from all the young blond guys on the beach today. Rye is my age, while Peeta is three years younger than me. Rye was kind of a moron, not someone who ran in my high school circle. Peeta was a nice kid- not that he was immature or anything. He just was a lot younger than me. Otherwise, he was someone I enjoyed spending time with. 

Peeta always seemed embarrassed that I was at their house to babysit Brody- like his parents didn’t think he was mature enough to handle watching his preschool-aged brother. 

Since Brody was seven, and Rye was twenty-two like me, that would have to make Peeta, what- nineteen now?

“Yeah, I’ll come,” I say. I’m happy to see Brody again, and I have to admit that my curiosity is peaked about his brothers, specifically Peeta. 

“I’m leaving you guys for a while,” I tell Madge, Delly, and Jo, grabbing my glasses and sliding them back over my eyes. I grab my towel and sling it over my shoulder, along with my phone and some water.

“Later bitch,” Jo calls, so I whip around and frown at her. That word is entirely inappropriate to say in front of an impressionable seven-year-old boy. It’s obvious who the former babysitter is and isn’t.

Jo smirks at me. “I’m not apologizing for that word.” She points at Brody. “The kid’s brother is Rye Mellark. You remember what that guy was like- I’m sure he’s heard worse.”

“My other brother Peeta tells me never to call women bitches,” Brody pipes in solemnly. “He says it makes men sound like assholes.”

“See?” Jo laughs, clapping her hands together while Delly frowns. 

I'm pretty sure Madge fell asleep, much like I was about to do. She hasn't moved a muscle.

Jo points to Brody. “That’s a smart kid. He listens to the better brother.”

“Let's get out of here before you’re corrupted any further,” I say, leading him away from any more exposure to Jo’s bad example. 

We’re far away from the umbrella when I speak up again, in the middle of trying to adjust my bottoms once I’m reasonably sure Brody’s not looking. We're almost to the volleyball nets at this point. “You really should try not to swear much, Brody, ” I tell him. “It can make a bad impression on people. And when you're older, it's not very professional-”

“Katniss!”

I'm interrupted by a guy’s voice coming from behind me, just as I'm tugging the suit bottoms down over my ass cheek once again. 

So I pause, mid-tug, and turn to the source of the greeting. 

I find myself staring at the handsome face, heavily muscled arms, and washboard abs of a very grown-up Peeta Mellark. His lips curl over pearly-white teeth that were covered by braces the last time that I saw him, and his eyes crinkle at the corners like he's delighted to see me again.

“Fuck me,” I breathe out, almost unaware I'm doing it. The words just slip out. I'm too enthralled with the vision in front of my eyes.

Peeta looks confused as Brody laughs. “That’s a naughty word, ” he says, eyes wide as saucers. “You probably ought to take more of your own advice. Fuck is way worse than bitch.”

What can I say? Brody’s right, but I’ve been rendered incapable of coherent speech, basking in the glory that Peeta's become. 

One thing is sure. This vacation just got a lot more interesting.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes encouragement begets more chapters :). 
> 
> All jokes aside, knowing if there's an interest in reading more helps me decide what to continue and what I can forget about for now. 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments asking for more, I got a little overwhelmed by the enthusiasm (in a good way!). Know that I appreciate your interest even though I'm not planning to respond to the comments the way that I typically do.


End file.
